Bad Dream
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Lissa has another bad dream and this was felt real. Rose is right there by her side to make her feel better.


Everything is dark, every corner of the forrest is filled with darkness. Eyes peering down at me from the trees. They're not just any eyes though they are bright red, glowing in the darkness hanging from the trees that surround me.

I keep walking at a face pace, my heart racing praying that they won't jump down and get me. Praying that they won't bite me to make me one of them or kill me. My body shaking more and more as more red eyes appear around me, all the trees being covered with red glows.

"Where do you think you're going Princess?" An aggressive loud voice echoing around me halting me into place, I decide to look round to find the culprit of the voice.

"Over here Princess" the voice says even louder this time, I'm still unable to locate the location from the voice. My legs finally giving me access to movement I start running trying to get out, to be away from them. Bright red eyes approaching from all around me gradually coming closer to me.

"Rose where are you?" I say quietly to myself my voice shaking as the Strigoi approach me, getting closer and closer.

"Don't be so scared Princess, we just want to play." the voice getting closer to me each time I hear it. My stomach in knots terrified of what's going to happen to me.

The Strigoi all start coming round me, circling me, enclosing me in taking away my space. Trapping me from running any further. All with beaming red eyes and blood dripping down their fangs, hunger radiating from their faces.

"Rose please where are you? Help me." I scream wanting and needing her to help me, or to do something.

"Your Rose can't help you now Princess." The culprit of the voice approaching extremely close to me. A body draped over his shoulder. I put my hand out seeing Rose is the body he is holding. She is too far away for me to reach my strength unable to bring her back. Her limp and lifeless body just traipsed over the Strigoi's shoulders.

"Liss,wake up" my body getting shaken as I hear her voice but I can still see her dead body.

"Liss it's just a dream. It's not real, I'm right here." I hear her again but as I look round she shouldn't be talking to me her body is there but she isn't.

"LISSA" she yells shaking me and bringing me out. I look round and see her stating at me from the other side of the bed.

"The...the Strigoi got you." I said my whole body shaking in shock. My hand coming to my left arm and scratching at it, I see rose doing the same her whole body mimicking mine. Looking at Rose my tears falling down my fave slowly from the aftermath of that dream.

"I was there Liss, I know. But you have me there are no Strigoi here and if there were they wouldn't be able to get me that easily. And I wouldn't ever allow you to be taken by are safe and I'm right here." She pulls me closer and wipes the tears that had fallen off my face.

I just stay embraced in her arms feeling the safety I always feel when she holds me. The image of her dead lifeless body running through my mind, the panic still enrapturing my body terrifying me. All those Strigoi that surrounded me the red eyes glaring all round me, some how I can't shake the dream, it felt too real.

"Don't keep thinking about it Liss, it wasn't real trust me. I'm right here." Rose moves her cover from the bed and walks to turn the light on and then comes down to my side of the bed sitting at the edge of it. She moves her hand gently and places it on my face cupping it.

"But what if they are all around us Rose? What do we do if we get surrounded by so many Strigoi?" I say thinking about the consequences we face now not being at the academy. Rose pulls me up bringing me upright and Into her arms wrapping me up completely in her embrace. Holding me so lovingly I never wanted to leave it, wanting to just stay there in the comfort of her body.

"I will deal with it if it happens Liss, but we are here as normal teenagers. We just have to lay low, not getting any attention drawn to us. If we keep that up then we shouldn't have any Strigoi knowing where we are. The only thing we will have to worry about is the academy finding us." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me. Still keeping me embraced in her arms.

The hug lasted a long time knowing Rose waiting until my body had stopped shaking and I had calmed down enough for her to let me go. She then slowly pulled herself away, checking that I was okay and went to turn the light off again. She comes back into the bed back onto her side.

I decide I should lay back down in the bed resting my head back on my pillow. My whole body tired my eyes still drooping from needing sleep. All the images still floating in my mind. I feel Rose's arm wrap round me bringing me closer to her again making sure that she was protecting me completely not letting me out of her arms. I feel how calm her body is while embracing mine. I lay there just enjoying her body cuddling mine until My eyes start fluttering unable to stay awake any longer I slowly start falling asleep again.

"I'm right here Liss, you'll be safe." Rose says just as I drift off to start sleeping again. Her arms still embracing me maintaining my safety.


End file.
